Egyptian Gods
The Egyptian Gods are a race of immortal beings that are the main antagonists of Season 4. History In Ancient Egypt, long before even Christ was born, the Egyptians worshipped creatures known as 'Gods'. There were cults worshipping certain Gods, and the Gods back then controlled mortal death, where the spirits of dead people would go through a trial where Anubis would weigh the person's heart in order to see if the spirit would pass to the Underworld, or be devoured. However, after other religions settled in and godhunters started gaining power, gods turned against humanity and started devouring their souls as a hostile force. The godhunters managed to capture all the Gods and lock them in the Underworld, except Sobek. Sobek kept breaking out of the Underworld, so they stole the Gods' powers, and created a dimension where they trapped Sobek there... Appearance/Persona All the Gods had the bodies of mortals, but had the heads of certain animals (Sobek has a crocodile head, Apophis has a snake head etc.) Each one of them is the God of a certain topic, but every God - except Horus - hates humans and wishes to devour their souls and use them as slaves one day. Even when weak they possess strong powers. Season 4 34: Slaughter Slalom Kishi Gankyu is seen in Dimension Sobek, where he frees the God of crocodiles, Sobek. Sakana then warns SBATN about Sobek and the other Gods. This is where the Gods are first introduced. 35: Boom Boom Panic This is where Sobek is first actually seen. Here, he confronts a married couple in an alleyway. He takes both their souls, one to eat and one to free Set - god of chaos - from the Underworld. The two declare each other as allies and plot to free Ra and the other Gods in order to take over the world as the dominant race once more. 36: Thar She Blows! Sobek and Set murder an ex-godhunter and his two children. They take all three of their souls and save them for Ra's return to Sanso. 37: Watch Your Step Midori Doragon engages in a battle between Set, who is devouring the souls of a group of people who died in a car crash. It is a seemingly endless battle, until Midori shoots Set in the privates, causing Set to flee in pain. 38: Easy Money Set and Sobek are seen with Kishi Gankyu. They use the soul of another godhunter to summon Apophis, the snake god of darkness and confusion. 39: Only the Brave In Rome, Gankyu goes on a mass killing spree and kills many people, before summoning every Egyptian god known and unknown to mankind (except Ra), including Min and Khnum. They ask Gankyu why he is helping them, to which Gankyu states he wouldn't mind watching mankind burn to death. He then reveals that as he is a Werewolf, he has no soul and is therefore safe. 40: Breakout All the Egyptian gods go to Crocodilopolis where they chant From this portal, our immortal..., before they partially open the ceiling and use sunlight to open the portal to summon Ra. However, Midori and SBATN interrupt and battle the gods. Sobek is put in a cage, after his mask is cracked and his arms are sliced off. Ra is not seen at all, but drags Hellena through the portal, to the Underworld. Midori gets trapped in the mummifying room, where is he confronted by Set. Set takes off her animal head, and reveals herself to be an orange-haired woman underneath her mask...she also reveals that she is Midori's mother. SBATN burst in, and Alexia forces Set into a wall, but Set creates a Gap and escapes. All the Egyptian gods except Set are forced back into the Underworld... Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys